


Handle with Care

by cavale



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Boxing, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Male Homosexuality, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: Ron看見Frances Shea的鬼魂未與他人說（及一次他告訴別人）那些殺死人的並不致命，只是疼痛至極。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 積欠兩年的故事，時間軸預設在Frances自殺到Ron派帽子傑克暗殺佩恩之前，約莫四個月。  
> 雖然我希望是兄有弟攻，但在筆下......事與願違？

 

 

3.

 

　　佩恩建議裝設室內電話以便連絡時，他就該當著瑞基的面砸爛那台機器，全塞到吸金佬操他祖父的屁眼裡，去你的哪隻眼睛看到有黑幫老大成天坐在客廳邊等它響，是要他呻吟給一狗票子忙監聽的條子爽嗎，蠢驢。

 

　　朗恩自褲檔上方怒瞪分神的泰迪一眼，手邊動作未曾稍停，俐落的拽下底褲，掌心撫過大腿內側，順勢滑進根部，掐住稀疏體毛掩蓋下的陰囊，要男孩管好自家卵蛋，別去接起那該死的電話。

 

　　電話鈴噪響到第五聲，他正將指節探入泰迪滑潤的後穴，男孩扶著堅挺的莖身上下捋動，引火上身的擺弄腰幹，讓他的食指得以更深入甬道。

 

　　「真的不接？」泰迪以折磨人的速度緩下擺動，任身下的朗恩不悅拍了臀肉一掌抗議，富饒興味地詢問。

 

　　「現在？你操他媽的認真嗎？把電話線拔了倒省事。」

 

　　笑得曖昧，泰迪試探性投來一道斜瞟，便推開他枕在腹肌上的頭顱，伸長手到床頭櫃旁撈起話筒，嘴裡含著輕淺進出的指尖，挑釁似地向致電者問好。

 

　　欠幹的小兔崽子。

　　朗恩猛地將四指整截捅入，粗暴的頂進深處，得意望著突如其來的懲戒奏效，若非泰迪即時緊咬指骨，他險些在話筒前喊出聲來。

 

　　「幹你這頭瘋狗，朗恩，別鬧。」

　　將惱人的小玩意硬塞至朗恩耳畔，儘管滿面潮紅，泰迪神色裡卻帶有異樣，強迫他湊近聽筒，上氣不接下氣的低聲喘息道，「瑞基找你。」

 

　　一聽聞來電的是瑞基，倏然坐直身子的朗恩聳起肩膀，夾穩話筒於頸際，抽出的右手隨意抹擦在床罩上，留下色深的液痕。

　　朗恩搭上床緣的矮桌，胡亂摸索，直到觸及擺在燈座邊的眼鏡，待他掛好鏡架定睛一瞧，耶穌基督，最好有什麼要緊的事，現在才剛過早上九點。

　　原先的玩興被拋諸腦後，慾火亦消卻泰半，上次接到瑞基親自打來的電話是什麼時候，第二次世界大戰爆發前嗎，哈，還是砸了夜總會的場而瑞基要他不再過問生意，又或者是婚禮後？無所謂，反正記不得了。

 

　　他哼了聲，表示自己正在線上。

　　另一端傳來忽強忽弱的低語，模糊難辨，但話筒另一端的確實是他兄弟，朗恩幾乎是蹙起眉聽完一行住址，那門牌號碼他無須記憶，畢竟法蘭西絲搬去哥哥家的事早非新聞。

　　掛斷後，他沒向未明狀況的泰迪詳加解釋，只藉一個眼神，即像他身下那話兒般有效堵住男孩的嘴，逕自拾起散落四處的襯衣，不顧皺巴巴的衣料多了幾道折子，抖開後全往身上一套，匆匆整裝，旋即出門。

　　朗恩走得急促，甚至連門扉也忘了回頭帶上，徒留渾身赤裸的男孩在空蕩蕩臥房裡打著顫。

 

 

　　朗恩順著階梯一路上行，快步穿過集合式公寓樣式一統的門板，憑藉著印象朝左拐彎後，他一眼望見杵在走道中央，整張臉正埋在雙掌間的法蘭克‧席亞。

 

　　「瑞基呢？」

　　沒見著瑞基讓朗恩格外煩躁，他沒多少好氣的詢問，然而抽泣的法蘭克抖動著肩頭，對他的提問置若罔聞。

　　朗恩打算再度開口時，一隻來回在法蘭克背上安撫的小手止住了動作，他這才發現法蘭西絲也在場，不過嬌小的身軀隱蔽在兄長之後，所以他沒注意到。

　　責難般的對上朗恩的視線，眼底噙著淚水的法蘭西絲微側過頭，朝門的方向頓首，替他指了路。

 

　　推開門扉，朗恩打量了眼尋常不過的起居室，擺在桌案上涼了泰半的茶水，準備就緒的簡易早餐遭人忘在一旁，他往後頭的房間看去，然後才聽到身後的法蘭克囁嚅的指了路：「在房裡。」

　　他轉過頭，看那脆弱的小夥子抬起泛紅的溼溽眼眶，嘴唇止不住顫抖，隔陣才發出聲來，「在法蘭西絲房裡。」

 

　　所有隔間的房門皆外敞著，朗恩在裏頭都沒找到瑞基。

 

　　唯有最底間的門板是掩實的。

　　儘管預感放聲叫囂著不對勁，朗恩停下腳步，左手率先搭於門把，側身平行門板站定，不敢貿然打開房門。

 

　　而他的動靜先一步引起房內人的注意，從內傳來一陣低啞的叫喚：「是你嗎，朗恩？」

 

　　朗恩應聲打開房門。只消一眼，他即全盤掌握到事情的前因後果。

 

　　瑞基看上去糟透了，平時合襯的訂製西裝像是搭在空殼上般鬆垮，癱坐在梳妝台前兩眼發直，已經空了的褐色藥瓶握在他手中，整個人一動也不動，彷若隨床鋪上睡去的人一同步入永恆。

 

　　他適時走上前，把即將傾頹的兄長攬入懷裡，以手掌覆去那雙透出疲憊的眼睛，使死亡的事實暫且消失在眼前。

　　男人遭阻去視線的同時掙扎了一陣，拳眼握實卻孱弱的砸在他腰際上，另一手抓撓他的臂膀，力道甚是疲軟，沒有半點紮實的痛感，朗恩堅持不讓的穩住瑞基的躁動，收緊懷抱，庇護兄長於自己的羽翼之下。

　　隨著瑞基輻射出來的憤氣逸散，反抗趨於平緩，一聲控制不住的哽咽後，溫熱的液體逐漸浸濕朗恩的掌心。

 

　　燦燦日光明照在鵝黃的窗簾上，映得房內整片恍惚的昏亮，朗恩重新抬起視線，望見平擺床沿的纖弱小手。

 

　　他驀地想起方才大門外的，若不是法蘭西絲的話，那又是誰？

 

 

2.

　　朗恩知道很多善後的方法。

　　如同他們老媽會將摔碎的茶杯破片，用掃帚鏟到爐底的灰燼堆去，眼不見為淨。

　　欲使目標人間蒸發，除外下手得乾淨俐落，挖掘墳地自然要夠寬且深，才不會讓躺在墳裡的倒楣鬼逮到機會講話，可他打從心底厭惡南區理查森兄弟的綁虐殺作派，真他媽的病態，不需要剪鉗或六吋釘，他光靠拳頭就可打下一口硬牙，或者舉起削短槍管的雙管霰彈槍，逕自走進盲丐酒吧，當頭轟掉坐在吧台緣的喬治‧康乃爾半顆腦袋。

 

　　可他沒有打點過一般喪禮的經驗。

　　出於禮儀，朗恩差了泰迪跟萊斯里處理一切，將法蘭西絲安排在青福特山墓園下葬，毫不顧忌席亞太太的惡毒咒詛，吩咐師傅在墓碑上銘刻著法蘭西絲‧克雷。生前入了他們家族的人，死後自然拖不了干係。

 

　　瑞基對綴不綴夫姓這件事沒有意見，操，除了碑上的紀念銘文，以及法蘭西絲下葬的衣著，他對身周的事都不再過問。

　　不管是俱樂部、賭場、撞球間或酒吧的生意事，或是鼻子探進來亂嗅的蘇格蘭場走狗，以往那些令瑞基興致勃勃的事物，如今一同糞土，彷若再也沒有人能讓他快樂起來，而他的靈魂跟隨法蘭西絲墜入六呎之下，鎮日一副要死不活的慘白面容，無異於行屍走肉，賴在老家的臥房裡一蹶不振，絕症患者似的由老媽伺候起居。

 

　　倫敦東區之主足不出戶的消息很快傳遍鄰里，街道上各式揣測不脛而走，報社媒體的版面喧嘩一時，有人說法蘭西絲死於嫉妒的朗恩手中，也有人堅信是瑞基在大吵一番後親手勒死嬌妻。

　　本先遭克雷家族制衡的小勢力蠢蠢欲動起來，艾爾比跟道格默默頂下瑞基肩上的擔子，四處奔走，必要時打斷幾條腿骨作為警告，確定沒有人膽敢在弔喪期間動歪腦筋。

 

　　出殯追思當天，朗恩搭乘保鑣大派的車去接瑞基，考量到瑞基的狀況，朗恩難得一次苟同佩恩的處理，謹慎為上，而此時此刻，他的兄弟比誰都需要他。

　　他抵家時，應門的是一襲黑紗的老媽，眼眶一圈紅，底下的垂袋浮腫著，手裡還絞著皺巴巴的帕巾。

　　朗恩知道老媽分給這媳婦的淚水頂多一茶匙，記起婚禮那天法蘭西絲站在她俊逸的兒子身邊，也許還有她那糟糕透頂的泡茶技術──能讓老媽心生煩憂的永遠是瑞基，她美麗強壯的兒子，在拳擊場上被人擊倒後仍死命從擂台上爬起的勇士。

　　不是那個蹲坐在場邊怯戰的膽小鬼。那不是她的瑞基。

　　也不是他的。

 

　　臥房的門半掩，想起上次的情景，朗恩多少有些顧慮，踏入之前，他先清清喉嚨昭示自己的到來，說：「準備出發了，瑞基。」

　　

   「這樣可以嗎？」

　　瑞基沙啞的聲音從房內傳來，他從而推開了門。

 

　　瑞基正背對著他，立於穿衣鏡前，儘管整個人消瘦不少，氣色卻在老媽半哄半騙的餵食下稍微恢復紅潤。以一個徹底崩潰的人來說，瑞基勉力還收拾得不錯，叢生的鬍鬢刮過，略長的髮絲用髮油後梳，固定於後腦杓，面容乾淨、衣著端整，只差襯衫領口仍是敞開著，項上掛著一條白色的領結帶。

　　可朗恩總覺得哪裡錯了，瑞基或許自以為可以騙得了別人，卻瞞不過手足銳利的眼睛。他掃視了好一陣，才恍然意識到問題根源的所在──瑞基穿的跟他結婚那天一樣：黑西裝、白領結，別上胸襟的鵝黃鮮花。

　　

　　「過來，我幫你弄。」

　　朗恩放軟了語調，解下自己頸間的黑領帶，趁瑞基不設防的轉過身來時，抽換掉他的白領結，並取下胸花。

　　瑞基垂眼看著朗恩把東西扔到床面上，不置一詞，僅是順從的微微前傾身子，露出空蕩蕩的脖頸，任朗恩聳起領子，調整領帶圍的大小，平靜無波的問道：「那你該怎麼辦？」

 

　　「不怎麼辦，把領口扣到頂就是了。憋得跟牧師一樣。」

　　他控制著自己粗厚的手指做著精細工作，將前緣穿過交錯的領帶，繞了個圈後拉緊。假裝瑞基呼出的溫熱鼻息未曾拂過手背，微抿的唇緣亦沒有擦過他的指尖。

　　

　　「配上眼鏡的確像是。」

　　朗恩詫異的抬起眼，撞上瑞基一瞬不一瞬的回望，儘管他兄長的表情木然，一副說這句玩笑另有其人的樣貌，但他沒能料想到瑞基‧天殺的‧克雷竟然在妻子喪禮這天說了個笑話，老媽真若聽到不知該哭還是該笑。

 

　　「我以為你是指同性戀這點。」朗恩自嘲。

　　手指穩當的替瑞基整理好三角形領頭，然後伸手拍了拍兄長的後頸，押著對方走出房門，突兀的轉了個話題，「走吧，車在外頭等著。」

 

 

　　俗話總說婚姻是愛情的墳墓，最初發明這話的人，八成是上帝派來人間的先知。

　　讓朗恩感到格外諷刺的是，負責喪禮的牧師和主持婚禮的是同一位見證。即便瑞基從頭到尾沒注意到似的，雙腳牢牢釘在墳地草坪上，紋風不動，懷裡始終捧著一束蒼白的鮮花，眼光遠眺，心神早不知遊蕩何處。

　　他悻悻然瞥了泰迪一眼，在旁的男孩驀地聳聳肩，表明自己並不清楚此事。總該有人為這樁破事負責，朗恩暗地在心底記上一筆。

 

　　只限家族成員參加的葬禮，規模不大，卻莊嚴有條的進行，朗恩預見席亞太太的參加準會使場面失控，刻意告知法蘭克‧席亞的時間比表定還要晚一小時，因此與會的親友全是克雷家族的人，全是瑞基帶在身邊的親信，他們依序上前，在棺木蓋擺上一朵白玫瑰默哀，終至雪白一片的頂蓋宛如披上嫁紗。

 

　　見瑞基沒有參與的意思，由朗恩連帶瑞基的份執起了花致意，在眾人覆誦阿門作結後，他們佇於坑緣，看著棺木降至墳底，隨之葬儀社的人俐落鏟上一坏土。

　　

 

　　參與葬禮的人多以乘車離去，唯剩顧車的艾爾比和道格站在路肩扯談，等待瑞基走完心裡的個人憑弔，他無意杵在一邊像隻衷心的蠢狗搖尾，識趣地走避，選在不遠的櫸樹底下觀察著兄長。

 

　　晚來的夏潮弄濕雪茄前端，朗恩打火機點了幾輪都燒不著，他索性不抽，叼在唇邊也過足菸癮。

　　收回打火機的同時，他眼角瞥見法蘭西絲的墓前站了不只瑞基一人，原以為是席亞太太和法蘭克前來憑弔，朗恩正盤算要不要上前阻擋，待他瞇起眼定睛一看──就在半小時前，眾人親眼所見深埋墳塚之下的法蘭西絲，此刻好端端站在瑞基跟前，一如入殮時的穿著。

 

　　「見鬼了。」朗恩暗啐了聲。

　　法蘭西絲明明近在眼前，甚至向瑞基伸出雙手尋求擁抱，可瑞基反而視若無睹的單膝下跪，將獻花擱在新墳上頭，俯首吻上套於左手無名指的戒環。

 

　　朗恩無法形容所見的情景，他眼睜睜望著法蘭西絲再次繞到瑞基跟前，嘗試將傷痛欲絕的丈夫拉入懷中，可撲空般什麼也沒觸到，只是整個人穿過瑞基的身體，淚淌滿面的跪趴在自己的墓上；瑞基則像是什麼都沒有發生似的，結束低禱後站起身來，對朗恩喊了聲上車，逕自將雙手揣在大衣口袋裡，往停車的小路走去。

　　

　　朗恩的視線循著瑞基背影看去，再轉過來面朝墓碑時，無聲啜泣的法蘭西絲早已不見蹤跡，草坪上只餘留在涼風裡微微顫動的花束。

 

 

 

1.

　　自從喪禮見到法蘭西絲的幻象之後，朗恩著實提心吊膽一陣，不過隨著時間一久，他又開始懷疑是不是自己一時眼花，源於服用丙氯拉嗪的嗜睡症狀，讓他錯把腦裡那些瘋癲當作現實。

　　和一群神經病關在瘋人院裡那年，他鄰間病友是個不折不扣的靈媒大師，總是在他人行經走廊時從角落竄出，指著倒楣者的鼻頭，大聲呼告那人的身後有多少鬼魂跟從。他納悶若那傢伙現在看到他，會不會看出什麼端睨，或許可以幫他叫法蘭西絲滾遠一點。

 

　　並不是他畏於鬼魂，真要計較的話，想找他復仇的怨靈排起隊來絕對輪不上他嫂子這一筆，像是料理掉發狂樵夫的那次，他就站在不遠處看著弗雷德和阿爾菲以左輪手槍，把掙扎前進的大塊頭射成蜂窩。

　　但法蘭西絲迥然不同於道上的血債血還，朗恩想不透為什麼只有他看得見死去的嫂子，她的親哥哥法蘭克看不見，甚至她的丈夫瑞基也毫無覺察，而且每度法蘭西絲現身總是靜悄悄的，沒有呼喊、沒有對話，完全不想引人注意，彷若她從未離開般。

 

 

　　然而瑞基的狀況並未在葬禮後好轉起來，雖然他活動的範圍已經離開瓦倫斯堡壘，偶爾會去俱樂部露個臉，向外界表露他沒有躺在墓穴裡隨屍骨腐爛，老媽依舊不減擔憂，只要一逮到瑞基不在的空檔，便會要求朗恩盡到兄弟的義務，看照著彼此的背後。法蘭西絲的事情自然而然就拋諸腦後了。

 

　　固然在軍隊打滾、蹲苦牢，這些經歷讓朗恩學到不少，可加總起來，還是不及他九歲時從砲彈吉米身上學到的多。

　　曾風靡整個東區巷弄的業餘拳賽，說穿了只是兩個選手在繩索圈起的簡陋擂台，互相痛毆對方，直到其中一人被揍趴在地。而他們的外祖父吉米深諳掙錢之道，參與過大大小小的比賽，資歷豐富。

　　儘管身形矮小，不敵對手駭人的體型，卻是投機賭客最常押注的黑馬，日漸闖出響亮的東區左鉤拳名號，正是得名於他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，收回左臂，再揮出力道足以擊碎下顎的重拳，一擊倒地。

　　一如教導大他們七歲的兄長查理，砲彈吉米一面替朗恩繫緊手套上的帶子，一面對瑞基講述基礎的入門課──也是拳擊最核心的部分──場上一切平等，就算是以小搏大，能扳倒對手就能贏得尊重。

 

 

　　朗恩認為唯有回到擂台上，才是找回昔日瑞基的方法。

 

　　為此他願意低聲下氣向佩恩借貸，討來足以租賃三晚拳擊場的金額，選定他們早年練拳的雷普頓拳擊俱樂部為場地，打發掉閒雜人等，只求瑞基撥出一個晚上給他，專屬於克雷兄弟之夜。

　　朗恩一連靜候兩天，對他來說已是長足的進步，每逢耐心快將達到極限，他便轉身對懸在半空的沙袋練拳出氣，或是跟半是笑鬧的泰迪兜著擂台繞圈圈。

 

　　到了第三晚，瑞基果真隻身依約前來，著裝卻是如常的西裝衣褲、足蹬皮鞋，氣得朗恩直在擂台上跳腳，險些翻出繩索之外，衝著他大吼：「搞什麼，兄弟，你要這樣跟我對打？」

　　「我從俱樂部過來的。」瑞基平和的解釋道，一副我們倆之中總要有人做點正經事的語氣，一邊寬下外套，順手擱在場邊的板凳上頭。

 

　　泰迪捧著拳擊手套踱了過來，毫不掩飾逡巡在瑞基胸前的視線，欣然看著稍長的克雷兄弟解開襯衫衣扣，露出精實的肌理起伏。

　　「你們沒打算在旁觀看吧。」瑞基接過手套跟滑石粉順口問了泰迪，他偏了偏下頷，朝倚在擂台角的雷斯里點點頭。

　　「怎麼，老大不給看嗎？」泰迪綻開笑意，語尾卻帶著一絲不解。

　　

　　「怕朗恩被我揍得太慘，你們會不忍看。」

　　不顧掛在擂索上的朗恩抗議，瑞基儘管一副幽默作派，實則藏在話中的逐客令萬般明顯，泰迪不會聽不出來，解意的衝著雷斯里招招手，示意走人。

 

 

　　待兩名手下步出拳擊館，瑞基踢開腳上的鞋子束縛，上身已然和朗恩相同赤膊。

　　「我可沒有一整晚等你表演脫衣秀的耐心。」朗恩手中拳套相擊，來回在檯面上跳動著暖起身，對著虛空比劃著出拳。

 

　　「等不及被我痛宰了嗎？」

　　瑞基仰望擂台上的朗恩，慢條斯理地拉開皮帶的扣環，作秀般一併拽去西裝褲，露出底下的短襬四角褲，他踏出堆在踝緣的長褲，再彎身脫下影響止滑的半筒長襪。

　　見胞弟明顯閃躲的眼神，瑞基淺笑了聲，拾起椅面上的繃帶纏繞雙掌，以門齒扯緊之後固定好，旋即走往擂台，抬高纜繩，跨進場中。

 

　　「你剛應該留下泰迪幫你綁繩的。」朗恩揚起套於前臂的拳擊手套，蹙著眉抱怨，「我可不想被老媽唸說我對你不公平。」

　　「對付你不需要那麼麻煩。」瑞基一前一後抬高雙手，舉至眼前，從容不迫地咧嘴而笑。

 

 

　　往復幾回合，朗恩調整自己的氣息，抬手格擋住瑞基揮來的一記鉤拳。

 

　　在拳擊上他素來都是瑞基的手下敗將，莫看瑞基跑動時全是空隙，便以為有機可趁，過於大意便會被瑞基鞭甩的雙手往死裡打，近期在夜總會那一遭尚算輕微，至少沒有躺平兩個禮拜下不了床。

　　吉米老愛叨唸拳擊是一種對話，從敵手的律動中同時可見優勢與弱項，身體的慣性假不了，把握這點，憑藉變化的拳路和出拳的速度，力道不必沉重，一旦擊中對的位置，即可爭取到再次出拳的時間。

 

　　他了解瑞基的拳路，頭一回總是連續快速的直拳，一旦限制住，疏於防備的下盤即露出空隙，於是朗恩刻意製造左肩處的空檔，假意上前擒抱，設計瑞基下意識因應的抬高右拳，準備重重砸往肩頭。

　　朗恩倏地一個背身，以右脇制住瑞基的出拳，禁錮穿過臂彎的肘關節，借力後頂，順勢將瑞基甩在地上，完全壓制尚未轉圜過來的兄長。

 

　　相對於慣用右手，瑞基左手雖不那麼有力，但對抗擂台戰不下數十次的經歷，足以讓他在實戰中兩手並用，攻擊對手的要害。因此，就算整個人的右側死死被朗恩按在地上，他仍可活動的左手立即環過粗紅脖子，架高胞弟的下頦，予以壓迫。孰料朗恩豁出去的硬撐著氣長，跟他耗到十秒整。

 

　　起不了身瑞基眼看大勢已去，解開鎖喉，象徵投降的攤平在拳擊場上，上氣不接下氣的笑道：「哈，假動作──真沒想到有天會被你打敗。」

　　見缺氧的朗恩止不住咳嗽，瑞基替他解開不便於行動的拳套，又輕拍了拍那汗涔涔的肩胛，幫他順氣。

 

　　朗恩鼻樑上的眼鏡早不知撞飛到哪處角落，墊片於他右頰掀起一塊皮肉，指腹輕觸的地方傳來刺疼，不怎麼嚴重，只是流了點血。

　　他半抬起橫在瑞基胸口上的手肘，改以掌心撐地，瑞基仍困於他軀幹與臂膀夾處的三角區域，大字躺在擂台中央，快活說著那些驚訝等比於讚賞的話語，朗恩沒聽進去。

 

　　他俯身傾向疏於防備的瑞基，湊上一抹殷紅，他認為是嘴唇的位置，卻先磨蹭到外挺的鼻骨，以至於偏離準心，淺吻滑到滲出血絲的嘴角，他的舌尖嘗著汗水與血鏽交融的鹹，沿著頷緣細碎吮至稜角，就在耳垂下方，朗恩重重咬了一口該處薄肉，發出低狺般的喟嘆：「你只能敗在我手裡。」

 

　　「操你的，朗恩！」

　　瑞基倏地瞪大雙眼，大力推了他頰側一掌，任朗恩重心不穩撂倒在擂台上，隻手掩住被咬上的頸側，衝他吼道：「我們不再是孩子了。」

　　

　　隨沉重腳步洩著不滿逐漸遠去，朗恩聽得瑞基悉悉窣窣穿戴好西裝的聲音，並沒有出聲挽留，只是翻過身正躺著，仿效瑞基方才的姿勢，仰面承接著正上方的燈光，像一本攤開的脆弱古籍，等待知音來解讀。

 

 

　　「但我們還是要看照著彼此。」鐵門甩上的那刻，朗恩說。

 

　　他只覺額際不斷冒出的汗珠滑進眼裡，視野淨是模糊，就連他自己的手也是邊際暈開的深膚色塊，但擂索之外有個無比鮮明的身影，襯裙潔白得刺目。

　　朗恩別開臉，伸手揮開那幻影，不去想法蘭西絲站在一旁看了多久。

 

 

+1.

　　這事他是聽老媽說的，三歲那年瑞基先染上白喉，喉嚨痛得吃不了食物，一丁點水灌下肚也會馬上吐出來，整個克雷家族束手無策，只能趕緊送去醫院治療。

　　沒想到瑞基前腳一走，他就跟在後頭發病，除外疼痛和呼吸不順，小朗恩整個脖子腫得和臉沒有分際，症狀比瑞基嚴重得多，瑞基待的那家醫院卻收滿了同樣求診的兒童，白喉隨處流行，街上五戶家人裡就有三家的孩子中標。他最後不得不送到離家較遠的另間醫院，老媽跟蘿絲阿姨得兩頭奔波照料他們。

　　等到瑞基康復出院，他依舊不見起色，本就虛弱的身軀更加塌陷下去，任何治療師看了都搖搖頭，預測朗恩應不久於人世。老媽不甩醫生建議，執意強行帶他回家照料時，醫生跟護士不曾攔阻，以為又是個走投無路的母親奮力一搏。

　　豈知回到家，瑞基與朗恩重聚後，病榻上小兒子的情況便日益好轉起來。老媽對此總是津津樂道，認定這必是雙胞胎具有通感的緣故。

 

　　曾經他確實如是深信，相信他跟瑞基之間容不下別人。

    他們的默契不須言明，知道所謂的忠誠是種專屬給予，即便瑞基挽著的女伴一個個換，他亦流連男女花叢間，兄弟獨有的位置從未動搖，遑論取代的念頭。

 

　　這也是他一開始輕忽法蘭西絲‧席亞的原因，美豔易折的金絲雀他看多了，來自東區的傻女孩兒，帶得出場合，上得了檯面，擺在一旁光是瞧見即賞心悅目。

　　他沒想過瑞基對她認真以赴，送花、坐車兜風也罷，傻裡傻氣跟著前後轉倒是頭一遭，甚至特地帶上法蘭西絲介紹他認識。

　　朗恩本想透過開誠布公自己的性向嚇走她，挑明厭於她那假惺惺的偽裝，一如她身上流行的鮮豔衣裳，沒想到法蘭西絲非但沒被唬住，點頭稱是亦非禮貌性的敷衍，而是用她飽含憂愁的大眼睛望著他，似乎真能理解他所言的一字一句。

 

　　朗恩不喜歡被人看透感覺。人們應該畏懼他剽悍的身形，震懾於他家族的名聲，別說媽媽，就連瑞基有時也不完全懂他，只視他為得了精神宿疾、需要額外同情的小弟。

 

　　法蘭西絲無疑是個例外。

　　他們共享瑞基的注視與誤解，將內心感情削減得再也看不出原貌，只為符合瑞基設定的框架大小，再怎麼討厭法蘭西絲與他相仿的部分，可她又是這個世界上最能理解朗恩的人。

　　婚禮那日，他為了瑞基的喜悅接納她，事前親自替兩人購入新居，辦妥搬家的瑣事；而悲劇發生前幾週，法蘭西絲隻身扛著兩只大皮箱，毅然決然搬離愛巢，頭也不回的上了計程車，勇敢地做了他一輩子無法達成的事情──遠離瑞基。

　　送她上車時，他望向她顴骨上轉褐的瘀傷，同樣能感到瑞基出拳的力道。在克雷家的教育裡，家暴是不可饒恕的罪衍，他憎恨痛毆媽媽的查理，不承認他是他們的父親，瑞基所為無異於查理，砸在法蘭西絲臉上那拳，篤實地掄在他心上。

 

　　直到那天，他才明白自己早已像愛攣生兄弟那般的愛著她。

 

 

 

　　身上東一塊黃、西一塊紫的瘀青，約莫一週後才完全消退，自從拳擊賽那晚，瑞基避不見面，整天忙於生意，極少碰上朗恩一面。真要躲藏起來，倫敦範圍也是挺大的，他想。

 

　　反倒是法蘭西絲鬼魂出現的頻率益發增加。

　　應是知曉朗恩看得見她，儘管不能言語，法蘭西絲仍把握每次現身的機會，不論是在夜總會雅座邊上，還是布斯比勛爵的寓所，有次她甚至在他與泰迪前戲到一半時闖入。

　　不勝其擾的朗恩曾試圖和法蘭西絲對話，逮她出現的時刻，追上前盤問她究竟是懲罰他從未在葬禮上掉過一滴眼淚，抑或是希望他代替她懲戒瑞基，但這些猜測皆未得到法蘭西絲的證實。她只是徹頭徹尾靜靜注視著他，直到他盛怒的調頭離去。

 

　　到頭來，朗恩仍摸不清法蘭西絲的執著，而他兄嫂還是一天天出現。

　　他轉往四處打聽，期盼能透過靈媒的仲介和法蘭西絲溝通，使他能早日擺脫這個異象，不出幾日，一名可靠的線人回報他蕭迪奇街一帶有個吉普賽老婦，所費不貲，可她通感甚強，許多失去至親的人都會上門求助。朗恩抱持著姑且一試的心態，雖和法蘭西絲稱不上什麼至親，他還是依約赴了吉普賽人的降靈會。

　　他走出蕭迪奇街那棟房子時，只差沒有將靈媒的生財工具全砸個稀巴爛，口中不斷咒罵著吉普賽的訛詐，既沒看到站在自己身後的法蘭西絲，也沒有問出個所以然，有的只是一張會抖動、飄起的方桌，惹得他憤而一拳砸裂桌面。

　　「你會為自己所為付出代價的，朗恩‧克雷！」裹著披肩的老婦追在他身後恫嚇。

　　「妳先下地獄吧。」朗恩頭也不回的比了個不雅手勢，啐了口沫。

 

 

　　朗恩不意外這小插曲遲早會傳到瑞基耳裡，但他沒想到破事卻逼出了跟他玩捉迷藏的兄長，時針正對上九點，瑞基便出現在起居室裡，遣散了其他人等，沒問候扶手椅上吃著餐後布丁的他，而是噓寒問暖老媽一番，掛著笑推辭掉喝茶的建議。　　

　　「晚安，我的孩子。」

　　欠身環抱住老母親，瑞基鼻端抵在睡帽上，紮實給了個擁抱。

 

　　老媽走後，徒留他們兩人在起居室裡。瑞基叉著腰，不發一語，佯裝低頭瞧著鞋僮擦得簇新的皮鞋尖，視線卻一直跟著老媽的背影，直到她確實上了樓回到自己臥房去，才作聲道：「說吧。」

 

　　「說什麼？」

　　朗恩知道瑞基的耐性正層層刨去，他聳了聳肩，擱下手裡齒尖微凹的銀叉，伸出食指沾起落於盤中的碎屑，挑釁地擺進嘴裡吮著。

 

　　「我們真的要來這套嗎？該死，朗恩。」

　　瑞基一個箭步搶過朗恩跟前的瓷碟，重重往茶几上一擺，震得餐具擦出刺耳的銳響。

 

　　「哇噢，給我搞清楚狀況。」朗恩將本先墊在大腿上的抱枕往瑞基懷裡一砸，「你才是讓老媽整天掛心的人。」

 

　　把猛擊胸口的抱枕夾於脇下，瑞基推開低狺的胞弟，爭取到一臂長的休戰距離，反擊道：「你哪根筋不對勁，什麼不找偏去找吉普賽巫毒？現在可好了，整個街頭巷尾都在傳克雷兄弟被吉普賽婊子訛詐，臉都被丟光了。你是腦袋終於壞光了嗎？回答我，你有按時吃藥嗎？」

 

　　「吃藥，又是他媽的吃藥！」

　　朗恩著實被成功的激將逼起來了，他揮舞著拳頭站起身，惡狠狠瞪著瑞基，說：「你希望我跟法蘭西絲一樣嗎？非要我們嗑藥到死，你才甘心？」

 

　　瑞基面色一凜，本就不善的表情添了層陰霾，悶不吭聲，唯有嘴角往後一癟。那是拳路正著痛處的表情。

　　「去房裡說。」頂了瑞基一肩，朗恩逕自踏上階梯，不去想瑞基是否隨後跟上。

 

 

　　鎖上房門，朗恩反身看著雙手環在胸前、防禦意味十足的瑞基，以及手正搭在瑞基的臂彎，滿面擔憂看向他的法蘭西絲。

　　

　　朗恩一咬牙，全盤托出的說道：「我看見法蘭西絲了。」

　　「你連我都要騙嗎，朗恩？」聽得那個扎進心口的名字，瑞基偏過視線不去看朗恩，任法蘭西絲伸出手，徒勞地試圖將側臉扳正。

　　「我是說真的。只有我能看見她的鬼魂。」

　　「老天，你知道這聽起來像什麼嗎？」

　　朗恩的澄清卻換來瑞基一陣低笑，笑聲間隔著倒抽的短嗝，他憐憫地望向朗恩，眼底闃暗的深處毫無笑意。

　　「瑞基，我──」

　　「乖乖吃你的藥，朗恩。」

　　瑞基搭上朗恩的肩膀，收緊虎口，掐緊臂膀一記又弛了開來，往門邊挪移，作勢要離開。

 

　　「法蘭西絲就在你背後，就在那，穿著下葬那天的白紗。」

　　朗恩再次攔住瑞基的去路，極力指向瑞基身後兩步之遙的位置，他只見法蘭西絲那雙琥珀眼瞳裡蓄滿悲傷，難受地微躬身子，低掩著嘴，像要哽住喉間的嗚咽。

 

　　「操！朗恩，這不道德。」

　　一把揪緊朗恩的衣領，倏然拽近，讓頓失重心的胞弟撞上胸膛，瑞基面孔瞬間因怒氣扭曲，高聲吼叫：「就算你是我弟，我也不容許你這樣作弄我。」

　　

　　「只是你看不見她，而她也不能說話。去你的，我要怎麼做你才肯相信我！」朗恩反捉住瑞基的手腕，同等怨忿高張的辯駁道。

 

　　瑞基不置可否的搖搖頭，全然不想買帳朗恩的瘋話。冷靜半晌後，他鬆開鉗制，微挑眉峰，信口開了條件，「你要我相信你？如果這能讓你死心的話，那就說一件只有我跟她知道的事。」

 

　　朗恩愣怔下來，考量到法蘭西絲無法與他對話，證明起來難上加難。

　　瑞基見他這般，如其所料，不屑的推開他，僅從喉間深處逸出一聲冷酷的笑。

　　他立即轉向法蘭西絲求助，見他兄嫂抹去淚水，走近身側，於朗恩跟前抬高纖瘦的左手背，以右手食指點出戴在無名指上的戒指。

　　「她、她還戴著戒指，兩副，是你給她的訂婚戒跟婚戒。」朗恩闔上眼，全副豁出去的回道。

 

　　手已搭上門把的瑞基突地止住動作。

　　「你怎麼知道？我到瞻仰前才替她戴上的。」瑞基緩緩側過身，臉上警戒與狐疑參半。

 

　　「我不知道，操！要是她能開口說話，我也不用瞎猜個老半天啊。」

　　「這就是你找上吉普賽女人的理由？」

　　瑞基踱回來，掀開解扣的西裝外套，坐上床沿，自胸前內袋裡掏出金扁匣，拾起一支捲好的紙菸，夾在指腹間推搡。

 

　　朗恩聳聳肩，身旁的法蘭西絲覆上他垂在腰際的手，毫無實感的回握，對他報以孱弱的微笑。

　　「她就站在這裡，跟你們結婚那天一樣。」朗恩視線從交握的手上移開，望向瑞基說。

 

　　瑞基點起菸捲，吁了口白霧，他瞇起眼，妄圖穿過煙幕，在朗恩身旁的虛空看出些什麼，可法蘭西絲與他──或許打從他們第一次爭執開始──就像是相隔了世上最遙遠的距離。

 

　　朗恩只從瑞基臉上讀到希望落空的瞬間。

 

　　「你有想過為什麼只有你能看到她嗎，而不是我？」瑞基持菸的指尖拭過眼角，聲線自持如舊。

 

　　「藥是我給她的。」

　　朗恩忽然脫口而出，就連他自己也嚇了一跳，法蘭西絲神情依舊和煦，不受言談的內容影響，底下的手卻慢慢地鬆開。

　　話都起了頭，於是他繼續往下：「聽著，那只是……有天早上她在階梯口堵我，說我跟泰迪晚上鬧得她睡不好。」

 

　　「所以你給了她安眠藥。」

　　瑞基一甩手，彈去燒盡的菸灰，再將菸頭擱回唇上。

 

 

　　有那麼一會兒，朗恩以為對話就此告終。

　　瑞基終於知道是他間接殺掉了法蘭西絲。這正是法蘭西絲只在他眼前現身的原因。

　　 _為自己所為付出代價。_ 他聽得那吉普賽老嫗衝著他詛咒道。

 

　　朗恩下意識往身旁一看，法蘭西絲的身影不復見，而瑞基眉目之間帶著肅穆，重新站起身，緩步走至他跟前。

　　他瑟縮的閉上眼，準備承接兄長揮來的懲戒拳頭。

 

 

　　而朗恩最終得到的，是瑞基一掌微熱的手托起他的面頰，使他們額面相觸，帶有厚繭的拇指撫擦過他乾裂的下唇。

　　「服下整瓶藥的人是法蘭西絲。這是她的選擇，不是你的。」瑞基說。

　　「也不是你的。」

 

 

　　「也不是我的。」瑞基最終同意了朗恩的看法，以菸草的苦澀寬恕了彼此。

 

 

02/01/2017__Fin.


End file.
